Girls Can't Pull Pranks
by Falconflight
Summary: "Girl's can't pull pranks," James argued. When Roxanne is kicked out of Halloween pranking by James and Fred, she decides that she and the other Weasley girls are going to teach them a lesson about... well, girls.


**For Zombie Riene's Halloween Challenge**

**Prompt: "What in the world did you do to _?**

**Object: Spell-o-Tape**

**Monster: Naga**

**

* * *

****Girls Can't Pull Pranks**

I entered the Great Hall; mischief was in the air. Halloween was here at last. Every kid, from the youngest first year to the eldest seventh, was planning some kind of prank or trick. Some were more elaborate than others, and some were just epic failures. However, none were more notorious than the pranks that James, Fred and I pulled. We got in trouble enough during regular classes, but James often said that he planned on creating a master prank to pull on Halloween. Of course, he would never succeed without the help of Fred and me.

I sat down across from Fred and James, who were in a dense conversation. "What are we going to do for Halloween?" They looked at me like I was crazy.

"Who is we?" James asked.

"Us," I answered. "Me, Fred and you. You said we would pull a Halloween prank. What is it?"

"Fred and I pull the prank," James rephrased. "You just come up with the idea. Fred and I have a good idea of what we're going to do, anyways. We don't need your help."

Fred looked sheepishly at his breakfast. "Sorry, Roxie."

"But you're going to fail without me!" I exclaimed. "You need a little help from a girl!"

"Girls can't pull pranks," James argued.

"What do you mean?" I demanded angrily.

"Girls can't pull pranks," James repeated. "It's not possible."

Bitterly, I stood up and went to sit with Vic and her friend, Nickie. I needed some female companionship. I chewed moodily on a slice of burned bacon. As I did, however, a plan was forming in my mind.

When I was done with breakfast, I sent letters to every Weasley girl at Hogwarts. It would take a day for the letters to arrive to Vic, Dom, Molly and Lucy, but I could wait. I needed a few hours to figure out my plan. I had some rough ideas, but in twenty-four hours, I would be ready to dish out some serious pay back.

I stole the Invisibility Cloak from James, who stole it from his dad, who stole it from… actually; I'm not sure where Uncle Harry got the cloak. I just know I'm lucky he did.

Molly and I were in the Gryffindor common room, ditching class. Molly had a nervous break down about it at first, but I convinced her it was worth it. We waited silently for James' pet King Cobra (I'm not sure how he got it, honestly), Naga (a suiting name, considering the prank we would pull on him), to appear. She often roamed the common room while everyone was in class.

Molly pointed out a darting movement. Sure enough, she had found our Naga. She was chasing a mouse. The mouse scampered into its hole, and before Naga could follow, I cast a stunning charm. She slumped into a pool of scales and fangs.

I picked her up and held her to eye level. Molly cowered away, obviously squeamish about the whole snake thing. I laughed and whirled the snake like a lasso.

"I'm a first year and you're in your what- fourth year? Shouldn't I be more scared than you?" I asked, laughing.

Molly gave a timid blush, smiled weakly and pulled out the red yarn. "We're going to need some spell-o-tape to get this stuff to stick."

I grinned as well. "I've already got two people on it."

Vic's always been good and getting people to do what she wants them to do with her purity and innocence and Dom has always been able to force people to do her dirty work. So, getting the spell-o-tape, projector and matches was no problem.

I watched out of the corner of my eye as Vic approached Professor Longbottom after class. She walked up to him sweetly as she always did. She rubbed her toes behind her heel bashfully; a trick that almost everybody fell for.

"You know that projector that you sometimes use when you're describing the parts of a plant?" she asked shyly. Professor Longbottom nodded eagerly. "Can I borrow it?"

"Why?" he asked.

"I need it for something," Vic answered

"Well, I guess so…" Professor Longbottom lugged the large projector over to where she was. "What do you need it for?"

"Nothing in particular," she replied sweetly. Before he could say anything else, Vic grabbed the projector and ran out of the greenhouse.

A little ways away, Dom was working her magic. A scrawny little Hufflepuff first year by the name of Mary Jones (she's in my Herbology) was being pummeled have to death by Dom.

"I need you to bring me two things," Dom hissed, grabbing the girl's shirt and balling her fists. "I want you to get them for me." Mary nodded earnestly. "I need spell-o-tape and matches." Another nod. "If you don't get them for me, I'll tear your face off."

Dom released Mary and she scrambled away. She came back only thirty minutes later holding spell-o-tape and a box containing three matches inside. Dom grinned evilly and snatched them from the poor girl before returning to me.

"We got everything?" Dom demanded. I nodded. "Good. Let's go show Potter that girls **can **pull off pranks."

"Egorgio!"

Naga swelled up ten times her usual size. I smiled, satisfied. The red yarn hair had grown with her. Molly nearly fainted and even Dom looked a little nervous. Naga, of course, was still unconscious. She would awake and the proper time, only to be bound by spell-o-tape.

We dragged the limp body over to the projector. Molly set to work taping Naga down tight. Dom set up a ring of twigs and plants and prepared to light the matches. We would show James.

I heard the first footsteps of fellow peers trotting down to the Quidditch pitch. Then there were more, and more, and more. Finally, I heard enough voices to be sure that everyone was there. To confirm this, a gleeful Andrew Jordan shouted: "Let the pranking begin!"

Dom lit the matches, Vic flipped the projector on and Lucy screamed. What my classmates saw, as Fred later described it to me as, was a giant snake woman with fire dancing around her body. The projector cast the shadow of the flames and Naga onto the field, though the fire itself was very small. I heard various screams and shouts. I chuckled; it was time to unveil the last surprise.

I lifted the sleeping charm. Naga began to writhe and twist. She actually looked like a real naga now. Lucy let out another horrible scream and I couldn't help but laugh as I heard the cries of several classmates. One of them was distinctly James.

"Girls can't pull pranks, eh?" I asked, laughing. I purposely projected my voice, making sure that everyone, especially James, could hear it. "Naga will show you wrong!"

"Oi!" James exclaimed, suddenly realizing what had happened. "What in the world did you do to Naga?"

I laughed. "See James? Girls can pull pranks!" With that, I turned off the projection screen and Lucy doused the fire with water.


End file.
